Bet On You
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Takdir bisa dikatakan nyata dalam benang merah yang sudah lama tersambung. Rasa benci dan harga diri menjadi taruhan di antara hubungan yang akan terbentuk. Perlahan tidak terduga, dua orang itu tidak menyadari apa yang sudah terpecik menjadi jilatan api yang lebih besar membara. Ichiruki fic, collaboration with Searaki Icchy
1. Chapter 1

Rukia tergesa merapikan meja dapur yang berantakan, karena air dan sisa bubur di atas permukaan marmernya. Tangannya memutar lap dapur seperti mesin penghisap debu. Peluhnya menetes, padahal baru saja berdiri di bawah pancuran _shower_ satu jam yang lalu. Ini semua karena pamannya. Mengapa harus mendapatkan flu di pagi buta dini hari dan menghabiskan waktu paginya?

"Rukia…" erangan Sang Paman terdengar dari kamarnya yang pintunya dibiarkan terbuka. "Aku akan baik-baik saja… kau bisa pergi bekerja."

"Setelah ini semua selesai! Aku baik-baik saja!" balas Rukia yang melempar lap ke sembarang arah, bertengger di atas oven.

Tangannya segera menyambar jas formalnya yang tersampir rapi di punggung kursi, sembari mengecek jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit. Dia benar-benar terlambat untuk segera memulai aktivitasnya.

Rukia merutuki dalam hati, mengendap perlahan ke arah kamar pamannya. Urahara Kisuke masih menyantap bubur buatan Rukia seperti siput. Bergerak lama dan sesekali cairan kental itu jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Panas dan membuatnya mengernyit.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, Kisuke," ucap Rukia menahan senyumnya tetap merekah. "Minum obatnya setelah menghabiskan buburnya dan segera tidur. Oh, dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan cucian di dapur karena aku—"

"Aku mengerti Rukia- _chan_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, pergilah sebelum terlambat," potong Urahara, mengangguk dan membiarkan ingusnya keluar dari hidungnya. Rukia mengernyit jijik karenanya.

"Baiklah. _Ittekimasu_!"

" _Itterashai_ ~"

Rukia berlari secepat kilat ketika sudah menutup rapat-rapat pintu kamar Urahara, menyambar tas **Chanel** hitam dan memakai sepatu _heels_ lima sentinya. Ketergesaan hampir membuahkan sebuah memar di dahinya—sedikit lagi terkantuk pintu karena gagal menekan kenop pintu.

Napasnya memburu cepat dengan menekan tombol lift berulang kali. Tangga darurat menjadi pilihan terakhir, karena dari lantai dua puluh lima menuju _basement_ adalah pilihan terburuk menggunakan seribu lebih anak tangga. Belum _heels_ -nya yang bisa lepas sewaktu-waktu. Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka, membuatnya segera menekan kembali tombol menuju _basement_ satu. Tubuhnya bergoyang tidak sabaran, melihat angka yang terus turun begitu lambat. Seharusnya dia lebih memilih area lantai bawah daripada lantai teratas gedung apartemennya. Tidak akan memakan waktu lama seandainya kejadian seperti ini terjadi tanpa terduga.

Sepatunya menapaki aspal parkiran dengan ketukan nyaring dua menit kemudian. Tangan kanannya memegang kunci mobil, menekannya begitu mobil putihnya terlihat di belakang tembok penyangga. **Ford Fiesta** putih yang seakan memanggil tuannya untuk segera dipanaskan.

Rukia mendesah lega setelah duduk di kursi pengemudi. Menyalakan pendingin ruangan dan menunggu beberapa menit agar mesinnya panas. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari jam di dasbor mobil, hampir menunjukkan pukul tujuh lima puluh dua. Mulutnya bergumam tidak menentu. Kesabarannya sudah menipis dan menghilang sempurna sepuluh detik kemudian.

"Ahhh … lupakan."

Tanpa perlu menunggu, rem tangannya sudah diturunkan dan mengganti posisi stangnya untuk siap melaju. Kakinya tidak menahan saat menginjak gas, hingga suara decitan ban dengan aspal terdengar memekikkan telinga. Dia tidak peduli lagi, bahkan bila ada kucing melompat di depan mobilnya sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Collaboration story:**

 **.**

 **_Bet On You_**

 **.**

 **Present to you by:**

 **Searaki Icchy**

 **Morning Eagle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

 **Warning :: AU, OOC, Misstypos, Mature Contents for the next chapters**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

" _Come on_ … cepatlah berubah…"

Rukia hampir menginjak gasnya, ketika lampu lalu lintas tidak kunjung berubah hijau. Mengambil pilihan terakhir dan beresiko adalah hal yang seharusnya tidak dipilihnya. Tidak, bila hari ini tidak ada rapat penting bagi petinggi perusahaan. Semuanya harus siap sempurna tanpa cacat. Tidak ingin meninggalkan kesan buruk bagi perusahaan yang menjadi mitra sejak lama.

Perusahaan di mana tempatnya sekarang bekerja sebagai sekretaris CEO—Ashido Corp—yang bekerja sama dengan mitra terpercaya, Kurosaki Group. Bosnya menanti hal ini sejak lama, memberikan kesan baik sebagai 'teman kerja' yang lebih memimpin dan berpengalaman. Rukia tidak akan mengecewakan bosnya, demi apapun di dunia ini.

"Hijau!" Tanpa pikir panjang kakinya menginjak gasnya dan melajukan mobilnya di jalanan tidak terlalu padat.

Pandangannya lurus ke depan, tidak melihat apa yang melaju dari sisi kanannya. Sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan di atas normal melaju tepat ke arahnya. Rukia menyadari beberapa detik sebelum mobil itu nampak begitu dekat di kaca jendelanya. Hitam seperti bayangan yang menghantuinya di pagi hari.

Tangannya spontan memutar setir kemudi dan membanting mobilnya ke arah kiri. Suara klakson terdengar mendengung di telinganya, sebelum benturan ringan tak terelakkan mengguncang mobilnya. Tepat di bagian belakang mobil.

Rukia mengerang dalam duduknya, merasakan _seat-belt_ yang hampir mencekik tubuh mungilnya. Kepalanya sedikit membentur setir dan sekarang berdenyut kencang. Matanya mengerjap, berusaha mengerti kejadian yang sudah terjadi di depan matanya.

Perlahan dia melihat ke kanan, mendapati mobil _sport_ hitam menubruk badan mobilnya. **Lamborghini Murcielago** yang terlihat baik-baik saja. Dan saat itu pintunya terangkat ke atas seperti pesawat antariksa. Seseorang keluar dari kursi pengemudi.

"Mengapa ini harus terjadi padaku?" erang Rukia yang segera melepaskan _seat-belt_ dan membuka pintunya. Kakinya sedikit oleng ketika memijak aspal. Dunia seakan berputar dan membuatnya harus bertumpu pada pintu mobil.

Orang itu kini berdiri di hadapannya, dengan suara sepatu terdengar berima. Rukia bisa mencium wangi parfumnya dari sini, _dusk_ maskulin yang memikat. Wajahnya terangkat karena sebagian akal sehatnya teralih, menatap lekat-lekat pria yang menjulang tinggi seperti papan reklame. Hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh mata besarnya adalah warna jingga. Itu rambutnya.

"Nona, kau mengambil jalurku." Suaranya terdengar ditahan-tahan. Rukia merasakannya, rasa kesal juga jengkel dari pria bermata tajam itu.

"Itu jalurku dan aku tidak salah selama lampu berwarna hijau," balas Rukia tidak merasa salah, memegangi kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Dan kebalikannya, pria itu berdiri sempurna tanpa ada sesuatu yang cacat.

"Kau tahu jalurku adalah rute berbelok ke kanan dan mobilmu mengambil jalur sebelah kanan," jelas pria itu, memeragakannya dengan kedua tangannya sebagai jalurnya. "Itu sangat berbahaya dengan kecepatan yang kau kendarai. Seharusnya kau mengambil jalur lebih ke kiri."

"Dan seperti kau tidak melakukannya juga, tuan," sindir Rukia dingin. Dia berjalan memutar dan melihat dampak apa yang diderita mobil kesayangannya.

Matanya terbelalak lebar, ketika mendapati benturan itu merusak badan mobilnya. Cat terkelupas dan permukaan yang tidak lagi rata. Dalam hati dia mengutuk kejadian hari ini.

"Kau merusak mobilku," bisik Rukia tidak percaya. Kedua tangannya terangkat di udara. "Dan mobilmu terlihat baik-baik saja. Benar-benar tidak adil."

"Baiklah, begini lebih cepat," ucap si pria sambil merogoh kantong celana kainnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil—cek. Tangannya menulis sesuatu, sebelum menyobeknya dan memberikan kepada Rukia. "Ambil ini."

Rukia mengerjap, melihat angka yang tertera memiliki banyak nol. Dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan berapa harga _service_ -nya, hanya saja pria ini bertindak keterlaluan. Tidak ada rasa bersalah di raut wajahnya, selain rasa dongkol dan alis yang bertaut tajam.

"Ada apa? Cepat ambil. Masih ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Kupikir jumlah ini tidak akan kurang untuk memperbaiki mobilmu itu."

" _Thanks, but no thanks_!" Rukia membalas ketus. "Lebih baik kau masukkan kembali kertas berhargamu itu." Dan ia pun berlalu pergi masuk ke dalam mobil.

Dia ingin secepat mungkin pergi dari sini, meminum aspirin dan melanjutkan tugasnya yang terbengkalai. Tangannya sigap tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit di dada juga kepalanya. Matanya mengerjap cepat. Sudah lama Rukia tidak merasa terhina seperti sekarang. Mengingatkannya akan kenangan yang dibencinya sepenuh hati.

Rukia segera melajukan mobilnya kembali, meninggalkan pria yang masih mematung di pinggir jalan dengan menggas mobilnya sekencang mungkin. Sebuah kertas cek teremas di tangan kekarnya. Tidak bisa disangkal bahwa kali ini juga dia merasa terhina. Belum pernah ada yang menolak sebuah cek dengan nilai yang tidak sedikit. Bahkan, ini dari tangannya sendiri.

" _Game on, huh_?" Pria itu tersenyum sinis, tidak melepas target yang tak pernah diduganya.

.

.

.

Rukia berlari menelusuri koridor panjang, mendapat perhatian dari para pegawai kantor juga petugas kebersihan yang kebetulan lewat. Napasnya terputus-putus dan tidak tenang, merasa rasa gugup mencekik lehernya. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang, ketika menyadari CEO dan dua manajer sudah menunggu di ruang rapat di ujung koridor. Dia pasti akan kena marah di hari pertama minggu yang baru. Kesialan buruk yang datang terus menerus.

"Urahara!" panggil salah satu manajer _marketing_ yang terlihat gempal juga rambut beruban. Jasnya hampir tidak menutupi perut buncitnya. "Kau dari mana saja? Rapat hampir dimulai!"

"Maafkan saya—"

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Urahara- _san_. Ambil napasmu dulu."

Rukia tersentak begitu bosnya yang angkat bicara. Ashido Kanou, Sang CEO muda perusahaan. Terlihat memikat dengan jas hitam **Armani** dan senyum simpulnya. Selalu tenang dalam situasi apapun.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memanjakan sekretarismu ini, Ashido- _san_? Kinerja yang buruk seperti ini sama sekali tidak bisa ditolerir!" Si manajer bersikeras menolak, menunjuk Rukia dengan telunjuknya. "Dan kali ini Kurosaki yang akan datang! Kau tahu itu tidak mudah mengundangnya secara langsung untuk datang kemari."

"Kurosaki adalah mitra kerja yang sudah lama bagi perusahaan. Tidak perlu diragukan dia akan datang kapanpun. Dan kupikir, Uraharaa- _san_ sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik," jawab Ashido tanpa melirik wajah Si manajer yang berubah pucat. "Bukan hal yang tepat saling mencari kelemahan teman sendiri, sebelum memperbaiki apa yang ada pada diri sendiri. Bukan begitu, Urahara- _san_?"

Rukia tersenyum menyetujui, mengangguk cepat sebelum memasuki ruangan dengan berlembar-lembar kertas yang dibawanya. "Saya akan mempersiapkan materinya."

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, karena mungkin Kurosaki- _san_ akan datang terlambat."

Rukia mendengarkan sambil menyusun kertas di setiap meja dan kursi yang tersedia. Ashido duduk di bagian ujung meja, bersandar santai dan memerhatikan jam berlalu.

"Sang CEO sendiri?" tanya Rukia.

"Kurosaki Ichigo—putra dari Kurosaki Isshin. Dia teman lamaku, dan aku mengharapkan pembicaraan kerja sama ini tidak terlalu berkesan formal." Ashido menatap kedua manajer marketing dan pemasarannya bergerak gugup gelisah. "Mereka terlihat berlebihan."

"Anda menertawakan mereka?"

"Tidak perlu bicara seformal itu bila kita hanya berdua, Rukia."

"Tapi—"

"Ayolah, Rukia. Kau tahu kan bagaimana sejarah kita dulu?"

"Teman," koreksi Rukia. Dia enggan menatap Ashido yang berusaha membujuknya kembali pada masa lalu. "Hanya teman, Ashido. Aku lebih nyaman dengan hubungan kita yang sekarang."

"Aku mengerti..."

Meski agak kecewa karena Rukia lagi-lagi menolaknya secara terang-terangan, Ashido hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Kurosaki- _san_ sudah datang!" ucap si manajer marketing terlalu keras.

Suasana kembali ke sebelumnya, menepis atmosfer baru yang hampir terbentuk di dalam ruangan. Rukia berjalan cepat dan berdiri di belakang Ashido yang merapikan jasnya. Dua manajer seperti penerima tamu, bersikap terlalu ramah namun ricuh.

Sang Kurosaki memasuki ruang rapat, diikuti oleh sekretaris pribadinya di belakang. Seperti gerak lambat yang menegangkan, Rukia melihatnya perlahan dari bawah dan berjalan ke atas. Hingga mata mereka bertemu. Hampir saja Rukia tidak bisa mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

Pria itu. Rukia tahu jelas siapa dia.

"Kurosaki- _san_ , selamat datang di Ashido _Corporation_ ," ucap Ashido yang maju lebih dulu, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk berjabat.

Mata Ichigo tidak lepas beberapa detik dari gadis mungil yang sekarang berusaha bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Ashido. Senyumnya tersungging, mengetahui targetnya lebih dari sebuah permainan biasa. Dia menemukannya di tempat tak terduga, salah satu gedung yang akan menjadi sumber pendapatan ganda baginya.

"Perlukah kesopanan yang terlalu formal, _old friend_?" tanya Ichigo membalas jabatan tangannya dan menepuk punggung Ashido. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Kanou."

"Tiga tahun yang lalu adalah terakhir kita bertemu di Amerika. Kau tidak berubah, Ichigo."

" _You'll never forget all that memories, don't you? Three fucking years won't change me at all, dude._ "

Rukia tersentak, tidak menyangka bahwa pemimpin dua perusahaan besar adalah teman lama. Tiga tahun yang lalu, adalah saat kelulusan Ashido di Universitas Amerika. Mereka adalah teman semasa kuliah, itu yang bisa disimpulkan oleh Rukia. Dan pria itu—Kurosaki Ichigo adalah pria yang benar-benar berandal. Tidak hanya dari rambut dan sikap angkuhnya, gerak tubuh juga tatapannya setajam buaya.

Ashido dan Ichigo melupakan sejenak tujuan mereka di tempat itu—lebih memilih membahas masa lalu dan terkadang melontarkan candaan dalam bahasa asing. Kasar, Rukia bisa mendengar umpatan dan ungkapan tidak senonoh. Berbeda dengan budaya Timur yang lebih menjunjung etika sopan santun. Bahkan, kedua manajer juga sekretaris pribadi Ichigo. Wanita terlalu kaku dengan rambut dicepol dan baju monokrom. Kacamatanya sedikit melorot, ketika mendengar bosnya berbicara melantur.

Beberapa menit berdiri terlalu canggung dengan tumit yang mulai pegal, akhirnya Ashido memulai rapat dengan Ichigo. Rukia berdiri di depan laptop yang menyala, mengikuti instruksi Ashido ketika menjelaskan inti dari rapat mereka. Gadis itu mengontrol layar proyeksi berupa diagram laba rugi hingga contoh model proyek yang akan segera dibangun.

Rukia menahan rasa tidak nyaman dan keringat dingin yang membasahi tenguknya. Semua karena pria itu. Ichigo mengarahkan pandangannya hanya kepada Rukia. Dan entah bagaimana tidak ada yang menyadarinya, selain mereka berdua. Seperti ditusuk oleh rasa dendam yang melayang di udara, jatuh tepat di jantung dan kepala Rukia. Dia benar-benar membenci pria kasar itu. Tidak sepantasnya dia menjadi seorang CEO sukses, pikir Rukia.

Empat puluh lima menit berlalu, setelah penjelasan padat dan tanya jawab dari pihak Kurosaki. Setelah mencapai kesepakatan, Ichigo menandatangani berkas yang diberikan Rukia kemudian. Janji untuk saling membantu dalam finansial dan kebutuhan. Dua perusahaan besar siap untuk menguasai dunia Internasional.

Kedua manajer berusaha menarik perhatian Kurosaki, membahas segala hal mengenai dunia bisnis dan pergolakan saham. Ichigo melayani mereka mau tidak mau, mendapati perbincangan membosankan yang berujung tawa yang tawar juga memuakkan. Sudut matanya mendapati Rukia sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Ashido—terlihat serius dan berkesan pribadi.

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu, Ichigo," ucap Ashido kemudian, menghampiri Ichigo dan menjabat tangannya sekali lagi. "Maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu sekarang, masih ada hal yang harus kutangani dan kuselesaikan. Yamashita- _san_ , Hojou- _san_." Ashido memanggil kedua manajernya, untuk segera mengikutinya.

"Kupikir kita harus membicarakan masa lalu di lain waktu, Kanou." Ichigo tersenyum ramah kepada teman lamanya, menepuk bahunya bersahabat. "Ohh—aku hampir lupa. Bolehkah aku meminjam dokumen proyek yang sudah kaubuat? Mengenai konsep awal juga pembahasan demografi dan pemetaannya."

"Tentu, Ichigo," jawab Ashido. "Berkasnya ada pada sekretarisku. Rukia?"

"Ya?" Spontan Rukia menjawab dan menyesali sudah membuka suaranya. "Ahh… saya memiliki kopiannya."

Dia harus bertanggung jawab untuk membantu mitra barunya, sekaligus atasan tak langsung. Kesialan bertambah di punggung yang sekarang semakin menunduk.

Ashido berlalu pergi dengan tergesa, diikuti dua bawahan yang bergerak lebih lambat. Menyisakan tiga orang yang saling menatap. Dua lawan satu.

"Nanao, ponselku tertinggal di mobil," celetuk Ichigo sambil memberikan kunci mobilnya.

"Memangnya perlu untuk sekarang? Kau bisa menunggu setelah dokumennya—"

"Sekarang." Ichigo bersikeras, mengerutkan dahinya dalam. "Bagaimana kalau ayahku menghubungiku? Atau mungkin saja Ukitake- _san_?"

"Baiklah, baiklah," gumam Nanao menyerah, menggerutu sambil menuruti apa perintah atasannya. Dia beranjak pergi dengan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Separuh ingin mencekik bos tampannya.

Rukia menghindari tatapan yang diberikan Ichigo, ketika pintu ruang rapat ditutup tiba-tiba. Ichigo menguncinya dari dalam, membuat Rukia bergidik ngeri dan mencari alasan untuk menghindari situasi yang semakin menekannya. Ini sungguh tidak baik. Rukia harus bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Sekarang tinggal kita berdua." Ichigo melonggarkan dasinya dengan sebelah tangan. "Rukia? Kita bertemu lagi."

"Saya akan segera memberikan dokumennya, jadi tidak perlu melakukan hal yang merugikan kita berdua."

"Merugikan? Kau yang menolak cekku, bukan? Kupikir hanya kau yang rugi, nona. Aku sudah bermurah hati kepadamu sebelum ini."

"Lalu?" Rukia mendelik tidak suka, memikirkan cara lain untuk segera menyambar kunci di pintu keluar dan berlari sejauh mungkin.

Ichigo bersandar pada meja rapat, menumpukan kedua tangannya sebagai penyangga. Dia mendesah lelah, mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit-langit. Rukia meneguk ludahnya sendiri, ketika mengamati leher jenjang pria itu dan bagaimana lekukan indahnya terbentuk. Hal yang mustahil dimiliki oleh seorang salah satu pebisnis berpengaruh di Jepang.

"Lalu, aku menuntut ganti rugi, nona. Atas apa yang kaulakukan padaku—mempermalukanku dan menjatuhkan harga diriku."

"Untuk alasan apa?" Rukia masih terlihat tenang, menahan segala emosinya lebih ke dalam.

"Kau harus menerima apa yang diberikan kepadamu." Tunjuk Ichigo pada Rukia yang mematung. Rahangnya mengeras karena rasa dongkolnya. "Sebagai contoh, bila atasanmu memberikan sesuatu kepadamu. Katakanlah kenaikan jabatan dan kelipatan gaji dua kali lipat. Apa kau akan menolaknya begitu saja?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah tadi, Kurosaki- _san_. Masalah strata tidak bisa memperbaiki apa yang terjadi di luar sana."

Ichigo bangun dari sandarannya dan mencengkram dagu Rukia dengan sebelah tangan. Gadis itu terkejut bukan main, menahan napasnya saat kedua mata coklat menyala Ichigo membara murka. Pria itu bermasalah dalam mengontrol emosi, apalagi di hadapan wanita yang berusaha mempermainkan dirinya. Ini adalah permainannya, dan seharusnya Rukia tidak ada kontrol sama sekali.

"Mulutmu sungguh berani, Rukia." Ichigo berbisik tajam pada telinga Rukia, membangunkan kesiagaan juga rasa dingin yang menusuk. "Apa perlu kuajarkan tata krama yang harus kaupatuhi bila berhadapan dengan orang yang lebih tinggi darimu? Bagaimana kalau dimulai dengan merasakan bibir ranum yang tajam ini berubah untuk mematuhiku."

Rukia mendorong Ichigo menjauh, terengah ketika pria itu menyeringai puas. Napasnya naik turun, hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya sendiri. Seorang pria angkuh dari strata teratas, kini menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Mimpi buruknya muncul dalam bentuk paling jahat dan hina. Dalam rupa seindah matahari sore di ujung cakrawala. Semuanya terasa sangat tidak adil.

Memangnya siapa pria itu? Sudah seenaknya menabrak mobilnya, sekarang dia malah mengatakan ingin membuat dirinya patuh?

Dasar pria kaya gila berbahaya…

"Ini berkas yang Anda butuhkan," dengan cepat Rukia membanting pelan dokumen yang Ichigo butuhkan di meja. "Jika tidak ada lagi yang Anda butuhkan, saya undur diri."

Rukia melangkah maju menuju pintu keluar. Memutar kunci pintu dan membukanya lalu menghilang dari pandangan mata Ichigo. Wanita itu berjalan angkuh meninggalkan Ichigo seorang diri tanpa peduli pria itu adalah CEO yang memegang nyawa perusahaan tempat Rukia bekerja. Tindakan membangkang secara terang-terangan dari Rukia membuat Ichigo menyunggingkan seringai.

" _The game is already on, huh_?"

Tidak ada yang lebih menarik daripada ini. Ichigo menikmatinya, bagaimana semuanya berawal. Pertemuan tidak terduga dan menemukan sebuah kesenangan yang meracuni sistem tubuhnya. Mengubah jalan berpikirnya menjadi lebih jernih juga menuruti instingnya berjalan. Sekarang semuanya terarah kepada Rukia—satu-satunya yang tidak akan dilepaskannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued…**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Fic baru, kolaborasi dengan **Searaki Icchy** _nee_ ~ _It's a_ ( _big_ ) _surprise for you_! Kaget pas Icchy nee ngajak collab bareng dan ak suka dengan ide ceritanya, drama romance yang bikin dag dig dug. Fiuhh … rate M dan multichap. Masih akan banyak konflik untuk ke depannya dan kami harap kalian suka dengan fic ini! _Happy reading and enjoy the story!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Collaboration story**

 **.**

 **_Bet On You_**

 **.**

 **Present to you by:**

 **Searaki Icchy**

 **Morning Eagle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

 **Warning :: AU, OOC, Misstypos, Mature Contents for the next chapters**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Rukia mengetik dengan cepat, tangannya mengetuk mengikuti irama setiap kata. Seperti lagu resmi bagi area perkantoran di pusat kota. Matanya begitu awas meneliti setiap baris dan mulutnya bergerak menggumamkan kalimat demi kalimat dalam kebisuan yang terasa normal. Bisa dibilang dia disebut sebagai 'Rukia, Sang Sekretaris yang terlalu serius'.

Tangannya meraih gagang telepon yang berdering tanpa perlu melihat. Dia sudah hapal semua tata letak meja kerjanya dalam ingatan. Bahkan, bila menutup mata sekalipun, Rukia bisa menemukan klip penjepit kertas di antara tumpukan barang-barang.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa Saya bantu, Ashido-san?" tanyanya, ketika mendengar suara panggilan dari seberang telepon.

" _Bisakah kau ke ruanganku segera? Ada berkas yang harus kau selesaikan."_ Ashido menjelaskan dari ruangannya melalui perantara elektronik yang praktis. Walaupun ruangan mereka hanya terpisahkan oleh sebuah pintu kayu oak tua, kaki jenjang Sang CEO terhalang oleh pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

"Baik." Rukia langsung menutup teleponnya dan bergegas ke ruangan atasannya.

Tangannya mengetuk pintu lebih dulu, sebelum masuk dengan langkah lebar. Ashido sedang menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas-kertas yang menumpuk. Terlihat seperti hal yang sangat penting. Rahasia perusahaan.

Mata Ashido tidak bergerak banyak, kecuali ke kiri dan ke kanan, berpindah dari satu tumpukan ke tumpukan lainnya. Dia mengetahui saat Rukia sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Sejak dulu, insting alaminya selalu menyala setiap kali gadis itu berada di dekatnya. Sebuah rasa lama yang selalu Ashido rasakan untuk Rukia.

"Rukia, tolong serahkan berkas ini segera," ucap Ashido kemudian, menyerahkan sebuah map biru kepada Rukia.

Senyum simpul menghiasi wajah pria itu ketika melihat wajah cantik Rukia. Rambutnya digelung tanpa menyisakan helaian di samping wajahnya, kecuali sedikit rambut yang turun dari dahi depan, tersemat ke telinga kiri gadis itu. Bibirnya dilapisi oleh lipstick merah muda tipis, terlihat cukup kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Seputih salju di musim dingin. Mata besar Rukia memiliki bulu mata lentik yang ditebali oleh _mascara_ ringan, juga _eye-liner_ untuk mempertajam sudut mata. Gadis itu lebih terlihat seperti model manis untuk majalah ternama, daripada bekerja sebagai pegawai perusahaan.

"Proyek kerja sama dengan Kurosaki _Group_ ," gumam Rukia, meneliti isi dokumen sebelum tersentak dalam posisi yang canggung. "Aku harus mengantarkan ini kepada Kurosaki _Group_?"

"Kepada Ichigo," jawab Ashido santai. "Kuharap kau bisa mengantarnya sekarang, agar pihak Kurosaki tidak terlalu lama dalam memutuskan rencana juga dana proyeknya. Aku harus memastikan bahwa Ichigo menerima dokumen itu secepatnya."

Rukia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi mulutnya hanya terbuka tanpa suara. Menolak perintah atasan sama saja mengundurkan diri dari posisi sekretarisnya dengan sikap tak hormat. Semua ini demi kepentingan pekerjaan dan reputasi karir Rukia ke depan. Banyak masa depan yang masih ingin Rukia raih lebih jauh. Mengantarkan berkas ke hadapan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo bukanlah sebuah halangan. Ini semudah menginjak serangga dengan sekali hentakan kaki.

"Rukia?" Ashido bertanya, ketika Rukia tidak merespon. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk dalam pikiran pribadinya.

"Ahh—ya, tentu saja Ashido-san. Saya akan mengantarkan berkas ini sekarang."

Ashido mengangguk puas, sebelum kembali menyelam dalam kepadatan jadwal hari ini. Menangani ulang laporan yang baru saja masuk dan disusun di atas meja kerjanya. "Terima kasih, Rukia."

"Permisi." Rukia segera beranjak dari ruangan atasannya dengan hati bergemuruh. Dan ketika pintu tertutup rapat, raut wajahnya berubah drastis.

Alisnya menukik tajam seperti tombak yang menghunus. Bibirnya mengerucut dan menggeram rendah. Rukia tidak suka, bila harus berhadapan dengan pria congkak keras kepala dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Mereka baru saja bertemu sepuluh jam yang lalu, dan sekarang harus melakukan ritual yang sama demi kejayaan perusahaan.

Rukia menghela napas lelah dengan mata tertutup. Tiga menit kemudian tekadnya sudah terkumpul dan tangannya segera menyambar tas **Chanel** -nya tanpa berpikir ulang. Semua yang dibutuhkan masih tersimpan aman di dalam tasnya, tinggal menuju _basement_ parkir dan menancap gas mobil secara liar. Berharap mobilnya mogok tanpa alasan jelas, sehingga menghambat tugasnya untuk pergi ke kantor perusahaan Kurosaki.

Rukia hanya bisa bergumam pasrah.

" _What a damn bad luck_ …"

.

.

.

Gedung tinggi menjulang di hadapan Rukia, berdiri megah berwarna biru tua karena pantulan kaca di seluruh lapisan luar. Menyerupai gedung Gherkin di London Inggris, penuh kaca dengan tiang menara penangkal petir juga lampu penanda ketinggian untuk pesawat. Mungkin di atas sana terdapat landasan _helicopter_. Kurosaki bukanlah tandingan yang bisa ditaklukan dengan mudah. Ashido Kanou tentu memiliki keuntungan lebih dari hubungan pertemanan dengan Sang CEO muda Kurosaki—tiga langkah lebih baik daripada saingan bisnis lainnya.

Tarikan napas Rukia terdengar kentara di telinga, dengan map yang dipeluk di depan tubuhnya. Siap untuk menghadapi apapun rintangan di depan. Semuanya dikorbankan demi nama baik keluarga—bukan, demi kepentingan Rukia pribadi.

Sepatu _heels_ -nya mengetuk sempurna di lantai marmer, berjalan lurus tanpa ada hambatan. Beberapa orang memerhatikan bagaimana tubuh mungil itu ikut berbaur, mereka menyadari bahwa Rukia adalah orang asing di gedung tersebut. Gadis mungil itu terlihat berbeda dan menonjol—pusat perhatian di antara aktifitas monoton hitam-putih.

Rukia melihat meja resepsionis di tengah _hall_ yang begitu besar. Setelah menaruh kartu nama dan menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya, salah satu pegawai mengarahkan Rukia untuk menuju _lift_ khusus yang langsung menuju lantai 15, tempat kantor Ichigo berada.

Rukia menekan tombol _lift_ berwarna _silver_ menyilaukan itu. Menunggu sang kotak listrk turun untuk mengantarnya menemui pimpinan Kurosaki. Salah satu pria yang kalau bisa ingin Rukia hindari. Kalau saja dia memilih untuk menitipkan dokumen ke resepsionis, mungkin Rukia tidak perlu bertemu dengan Ichigo. Namun apa daya, Rukia selalu mematuhi perintah Ashido. Dia tidak ingin melanggar salah satu prinsipnya, selalu menjalankan setiap perintah yang diberikan oleh atasan selama hal itu menyangkut masalah pekerjaan. Rukia menunggu dengan sabar ketika seseorang menubruk bahunya dari samping kiri.

Rukia begitu fokus menatap sang pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka. Berkas dokumen pun lepas dari genggaman dan jatuh ke lantai. Tubuhnya sedikit oleh ke samping, namun Rukia masih bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Wajah mungil menoleh, melihat siapa yang sudah menubruknya. Matanya menangkap sesosok gadis kurus dengan rambut seperti buah _beet_ dicampur pewarna kimia. _Pink maroon_. Terusan gaun hitam ketat melapisi tubuh dan menampakkan lekukan di bagian pinggul dan juga dada gadis itu, bersanding dengan sepatu _higheels_ **Louboutin** lebih dari sepuluh senti, membuat Rukia semakin terlihat kecil.

Mata mereka bertemu dan Rukia menyesalinya. Dia mengenal sang gadis yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh amarah. Gadis pesolek yang tak mungkin bisa dilupakan, walau dari keluarga cabang sekalipun...

" _Hey, you_! _Watch your step, dammit_! Jangan mematung di jalurku seperti orang bodoh!" Gadis itu tidak menahan amarahnya, berbanding terbalik dengan Rukia yang berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Aku sudah cukup lama berdiri di sini sampai akhirnya ditubruk olehmu. Seharusnya tidak sulit untuk melihat apa yang ada di depanmu dan mengambil jalur lain."

Gadis _maroon_ itu menganga lebar, matanya mendelik sinis. "Wow— _who do you think you are, miss? You're not one of my employees, are you?_ "

Rukia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa gadis ini terlihat menawan _minus_ sikap kasarnya. Matanya tajam dan bisa mengontrol siapapun dengan mudah. Hampir serupa dengan Ichigo, tapi dengan keegoisan yang lebih mendominasi. Sama sekali tidak pantas menyandang nama Kuchi—

"Kalau tidak memiliki urusan penting di sini, lebih baik kau segera menyingkir daripada menghalangi jalan." Gadis itu sesekali melirik ponsel putih yang sebesar batu bata di tangannya, salah satu alasan mengapa dia tidak memerhatikan jalan di hadapannya. "Masih banyak kesibukan lain di dalam perusahaan dan kau semakin memperburuk keadaan."

Rukia mengambil kembali map yang terjatuh, menahan lidahnya untuk membalas kata-kata tajam Si Gadis _Maroon_. Dia tidak perlu berurusan dengan gadis itu.

"Aku ada urusan dengan petinggi Kurosaki," ucap Rukia lantang, setidaknya tidak ingin terlihat kalah. Ditambah kini tatapan orang-orang di sekitar yang kini terfokus kepada mereka berdua.

"Petinggi Kurosaki? Maksudmu Ichigo?"

Gadis itu sepertinya mengenal Ichigo lebih baik daripada yang Rukia kira. Mungkinkah salah satu orang kepercayaan Ichigo?

"Ya. Aku harus bertemu segera dengan Kurosaki- _san_."

"Siapa kau? Apa yang membuatmu memiliki kebebasan bertemu dengan Ichigo? Jangan berharap kau bisa bertemu dengannya semudah yang kau pikir!"

 _Ah, ternyata salah satu wanita Ichigo_ … tebak Rukia.

"Ini masalah perusahaan. Aku hanya diberi tugas untuk menyampaikan berkas penting—"

"Berikan padaku!" potong Sang Gadis _Maroon_ , meminta paksa berkas yang berada di genggaman Rukia.

"Sudah kubilang bahwa ini berkas penting dan rahasia—"

"Berikan!"

"Kau tidak berhak memerintahku, nona," ucap Rukia, sedikit mendesis kesal. Gadis itu selalu memotong kalimatnya.

"Aku tunangan Ichigo, jadi serahkan berkasnya padaku!"

Rukia mengerjap, sekali lagi memastikan dari atas hingga bawah. Gadis dari keluarga cabang ini bisa bertunangan dengan Kurosaki yang berada di atas. Mungkinkah derajatnya sudah dinaikkan oleh keluarga inti?

" _Give it to me, dammit_!" Riruka menarik berkasnya tanpa diduga. Rukia hampir hilang keseimbangan dan menubruk tubuh gadis keras kepala itu bila tidak menahan dengan sebelah tumpuan kakinya.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya," geram Rukia, menarik kembali map birunya. Itu adalah harga mati untuk nasib karirnya. "Berkas ini harus diserahkan langsung kepada Kurosaki- _san_."

"Tidak ada bedanya, karena aku tunangannya!"

"Aku tidak peduli kau ini tunagan atau istri sekalipun. Tugasku adalah menyerahkan berkas sialan ini ke tangan Kurosaki Ichigo dengan selamat!" jelas Rukia bersikeras, melihat berkasnya menekuk di sudut karena tarikan kuat.

Wajah gadis itu berubah murka, memerah karena kekesalan yang meluap seperti lava gunung berapi. Mulutnya menganga tidak percaya. "Kau bilang apa? Memangnya siapa kau! Dasar gadis rendah—"

"Riruka."

Teguran itu serasa air dingin yang menghempas punggung Rukia ketika pintu _lift_ akhirnya terbelah dua. Rasa beku yang menusuk, walaupun bukan ditujukan untuknya. Rukia mengenal betul siapa pemilik suara itu—dan dia sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

"I … Ichigo?"

Keseimbangan Rukia goyah, saat Riruka melepas tarikannya begitu saja. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke belakang dan menubruk sesuatu yang keras. Ichigo yang tepat berdiri di belakang Rukia.

Sebelah tangan Ichigo memegang pinggangnya, membuat Rukia merasakan gelenyar aneh di perutnya. Dia bisa merasakan jelas, bagaimana Tuan Muda Kurosaki menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Jari-jari itu seakan meremas tulang pinggulnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengerjap beberapa kali, memastikan kata-kata itu terucap dari mulut CEO. Ichigo menatap dirinya, bukan kepada Riruka. Dan sikapnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, kecuali matanya yang semakin menajam terang. Perumpamaan belati yang baru saja diasah, disinari oleh mentari terik.

"Ichigo! Seharusnya kau menolongku di sini, bukan wanita itu!" Riruka—Si Gadis _Maroon_ —memelototi tunangannya. Tersirat kebencian bercampur rasa cemburu yang kentara.

"Kau menimbulkan keributan lagi. Kali ini di lobi perusahaanku," balas Ichigo, menyampaikan sebuah pernyataan jelas.

Riruka menggigit bibirnya ragu, ketika Ichigo balas menatapnya. "Itu… bukan salahku. Dia menghalangi jalanku dan menubrukku begitu keras. Kau tahu, itu bisa membuat _heels_ baruku patah."

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, kesal akan penuturan Riruka yang sama sekali tidak benar. Bahkan, Riruka mengubah nada suaranya berusaha merajuk. Dia bersikap lain di hadapan Ichigo—tipe gadis manja yang ingin menarik perhatian.

Ichigo mendesah, memberikan getaran pada punggung Rukia yang masih menempel padanya. Spontan Rukia mengambil langkah maju, menghindari kesalapahaman juga tatapan sinis dari Riruka di hadapannya.

"Kau—ikut denganku," ucap Ichigo, mengetuk bahu Rukia dengan telunjuknya.

"Tu… tunggu Ichigo! Kenapa kau lebih mempedulikan dia daripada aku?" Riruka hampir menjerit, tidak suka saat Ichigo tidak melihatnya sama sekali.

"Kau baru saja keluar dari ruanganku. Sekarang apa maumu, Kuchiki Riruka?"

Rukia masih bersikap tenang, sekalipun sebuah nama yang Ichigo sebutkan membuat hatinya hampir mencelos keluar. Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar nama itu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak bersikap sebagai tunanganku," gerutu Riruka sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan manja.

Ichigo berjalan ke arah Riruka, membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Rukia melihat dengan jelas saat wajah Si Gadis _Maroon_ berubah semerah tomat bersama dengan sebuah kecupan yang mendarat di pipinya. Tarikan nafas dan bisikan orang-orang menjadi musik latar di sekeliling. Pasangan Kurosaki-Kuchiki yang sempurna. Semuanya seakan memperolok Rukia dalam bentuk yang berbeda. Hanya dirinyalah yang tahu, di mana rasa sakit itu berada dan terbentuk seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Ikutlah denganku," ajak Ichigo lagi kepada Rukia.

Rukia belum sempat menolak atau mencegah Sang CEO menariknya pergi. Ichigo benar-benar mencengkram lengan atas Rukia. Gadis itu merasakan jari-jari yang menekan kuat, menyeretnya menuju _lift_.

Napas Rukia tercekat saat pintu _lift_ tertutup rapat. Ichigo menekan tombol lantai lima belas, sebelum bersandar pada dinding kaca. Dia memerhatikan Rukia dari pantulan cermin. Gadis itu serupa dengan seekor marmut yang terpojok. Lemah namun mampu menggigit.

"Anda tidak perlu menarikku seperti itu, Kurosaki- _san_ ," ucap Rukia memecah keheningan.

"Dan membuat situasi semakin rumit? Aku sudah terlalu bosan menjadi bahan gosip para karyawanku sendiri. Ditambah Riruka—itu perpaduan mengerikan yang bisa menjatuhkan martabatku sebagai pemimpin perusahaan."

Rukia memberanikan diri melihat Ichigo, yang kali ini jelas-jelas memandang gadis itu tepat di matanya. Pria congkak yang tidak takut apapun, ditambah berbuat sesuka hatinya.

"Kalau begitu saya tidak perlu menunda lagi. Ini berkas yang—"

"Tunggu sampai tiba di ruanganku."

"Tapi, ini bisa diserahkan lang—"

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo penuh penekanan. Gadis itu langsung terdiam karena tajamnya emosi yang menusuk tepat di jantungnya.

Bunyi _lift_ berdenting nyaring, menandakan tujuan sudah di depan mata. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo kembali menyeret Rukia menuju ruangannya. Sebuah pintu ganda besar yang didorongnya, membawa Rukia ke sebuah dunia lain.

Ruangan besar yang terlihat lebih berkesan modern juga futuristik—warna _silver_ juga kaca yang melapisi hampir setiap perabot dan hiasan dinding. Lampu kristal besar di tengah ruangan, beserta meja kerja seperti terbuat dari es. Bening dan tembus pandang. Berbeda dengan ruang kerja Ashido yang terlihat seperti pada umumnya. Pelapis kayu dan karpet merah yang berkesan naturalis.

Suara pintu diputar membuat Rukia membalikkan tubuh. Lagi-lagi Ichigo mengunci pintu ruangan, ditambah dengan seringai menggoda yang menukik di sudut mulutnya. Pria itu mulai membuka kulit palsunya, di dalam ruangan tertutup dan seakan memaksa Rukia.

Sifat berani Rukia sama sekali tidak bisa menggoyahkan Ichigo. Rukia menatapnya tepat di mata, berharap bisa memukul mundur pria itu, walaupun tidak banyak. Gadis itu menahan napas dalam beberapa detik lamanya. Seakan tidak ingin menghirup racun yang menyebar rata di dalam ruangan—berusaha menyelamatkan akal sehatnya yang mulai kabur. Wangi maskulin yang kuat.

"Ashido- _san_ memintaku untuk menyerahkan dokumen ini," ucap Rukia sambil memberikan berkas dokumen ke Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak merespon, berdiri tegap dengan bahu yang sedikit tegang. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bisa Rukia dengar dengan jelas.

"Kurosaki- _san_ —"

"Apakah kau selalu bicara seformal ini?"

"Eh?"

"Kaku," tambah Ichigo, berjalan perlahan ke arah Rukia. Bunyi sepatunya mengetuk seperti detik menjelang kiamat. "Apa kau selalu setenang ini? Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku."

Rukia mengerjap bingung, memerhatikan Ichigo menginterogasinya seperti Sherlock. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku penasaran dan ingin mengorekmu hingga ke akar. Apapun itu, akan kulakukan hingga semuanya terbuka. Semua yang tersembunyi dariku—" Tangan Ichigo bergerak ke arah kerah leher Rukia, membuka kancing atas kemejanya dengan sekali sentakan. "—tunjukkan padaku."

Spontan Rukia memukul tangannya dan beringsut mundur beberapa langkah. Menjaga jarak karena jantungnya mulai memberontak. Menjauh sejauh mungkin dari predator yang sekarang mengintainya seperti mangsa utama.

Rukia melihat meja kerja Ichigo, memberikan pilihan terakhir yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia lakukan. Dan dia enggan memilih pilihan utama untuk menghadapi pria itu, tersenyum penuh kemenangan yang tak dimengerti Rukia.

"Saya sudah menyelesaikan tugas—silahkan Anda baca dokumennya sebelum menandatangani persetujuannya." Berkasnya diletakkan—dilempar ke atas meja kerja Ichigo. Rukia sebisa mungkin mengontrol emosinya, sebelum mengucapkan salam perpisahannya dengan lantang. "Saya permisi, Kurosaki- _san_."

Rukia hendak berjalan cepat ke pintu keluar, sebelum tangan Ichigo menahan lengan atasnya dan mendorongnya hingga membentur mulut meja. Tubuh Ichigo menjulang di depannya, jauh lebih tinggi dan memaksa Rukia untuk menatap matanya. Kedua cahaya terang yang mendominasi. Menundukkan dalam sekali tatap.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Rukia." Tangannya menyentakkan dagu Rukia ke atas. Ibu jarinya membelai kasar sudut bibir ranumnya. " _Don't you dare runaway from me, sweetheart_."

"Lepaskan aku!" Rukia mendesis marah. Tidak terima diperlakukan tidak sopan oleh pria itu. Emosinya mulai memaksa keluar.

"Ahh—aku lebih suka sikapmu yang seperti ini." Ichigo tertawa kecil, melihat Rukia yang berusaha meronta dari genggaman eratnya. Gadis itu terlalu mungil dan tidak cukup kuat untuk mendorong tubuh besarnya. "Sepertinya, Kanou terlalu memanjakanmu, ya?"

"Mengapa kau selalu membahas hal yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan proyek perusahaan?"

"Karena masalah kita belum selesai, kau ingat? Kau menolak kebaikanku dan pergi begitu saja tepat di depan wajahku."

"Sebegitu pentingnyakah masalah itu untukmu? Itu sudah lama berlalu, seharusnya itu bukan masalah besar," sindir Rukia.

"Sudah berlalu?" Ichigo mendengus kesal, tawanya kembali keluar sebagai bentuk ejekan. "Kau menjatuhkan harga diriku dan aku belum mendapatkan balasannya—permintaan maafmu?"

Dahi Rukia kembali dibuat mengernyit. Tidak percaya betapa tingginya ego pria yang kini semakin menuntutnya dengan alasan tidak masuk akal.

"Harga diri? Meminta maaf padamu? Apa menurutmu ini semua adalah skenario ciptaanmu?"

"Hampir mendekati—mungkin. Karena, aku yang menentukan jalan permainannya." Sebelah tangan Ichigo mencengkram pinggul Rukia, mendorongnya lagi hingga membentur punggung meja. Rukia mengernyit karena hentakannya membuat tulang pinggulnya berdenyut.

"Kau gila, Kurosaki- _san_. Kau pikir dengan statusmu sebagai CEO perusahaan, kau bisa memerintah pekerja di bawahmu seperti boneka panggung?"

Wajah Ichigo menunduk, hingga bibirnya menyentuh telinga Rukia. Gadis itu terkejut, merasakan napas panas Ichigo menyapu daun telinga dan lehernya. Sarafnya merespon terlalu sensitif, memberikan tekanan untuk tetap diam di tempat.

"Kuartikan kata-katamu sebagai penolakan, Rukia," bisik Ichigo. "Dan aku akan mengambil pembalasanku sendiri, atas apa yang sudah kau tolak secara cuma-cuma." Bibirnya berpindah ke depan wajah Rukia, menyentuhkan kasar pada bibir merah muda semanis apel. "Sampai mulutmu ini mengerti arti kata ' _yes, sir_ '."

Rukia merasakan bibir itu bergerak di atas mulutnya, menekan dan menggigit paksa. Lagi-lagi napasnya tercekat. Kepalanya terasa ringan dan kakinya hampir goyah, saat Ichigo meraup bibirnya seperti singa yang kelaparan. Rukia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berharap ini semua hanya bagian dari mimpi buruknya. Tidak terasa manis sedikitpun, atau bahkan membuncah layaknya kembang api yang meledak. Perutnya terasa melilit dan tangannya tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mencengkram lengan kemeja Ichigo sebagai pegangan terakhir.

Baiklah, pria ini sudah bertindak melampaui batas. Rukia tidak bisa terus diam tanpa perlawanan. Dengan kasar, didorongnya tubuh bidang dengan sekuat tenaga. Rukia tidak perlu menahan emosinya saat ini. Ichigo sedang melakukan pelecehan seksual kepadanya.

PLAK!

Rukia tidak merasa menyesal karena sudah menampar wajah tampan itu. Ichigo pantas mendapatkannya.

"Apa kau selalu melakukan ini kepada setiap orang yang menentang keinginanmu, Kurosaki- _san_?" seru Rukia dingin. Dia mengusap bibirnya, bermaksud menghapus ciuman pria itu.

Ichigo meraba rahang pipi yang terkena tamparan Rukia. Gadis itu benar-benar memukulnya dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimiliki. Rukia bahkan tidak ragu-ragu memandangnya begitu rendah, seakan-akan Ichigo adalah pria hidung belang.

Gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Semakin Rukia melawannya, semakin Ichigo tidak mau menyerah. Dia akan mengupas setiap kulit yang menyembunyikan rupa asli gadis ini.

" _To be honest … I never did this to anyone else_." Ichigo menjawab dengan jujur. Masih mengusap pipinya yang mulai memerah. " _You're the first one, sweetheart. Just you_ …"

Rukia memiringkan kepalanya. Menerka arti ucapan Ichigo. Pria itu benar-benar aneh, dan tindakan itu hanya untuk dirinya? Memang apa bedanya Rukia dengan orang lain?

Rukia menghela nafas lelah. Dia tidak ingin melanjutkan permainan pria itu. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk _step back_ dan menghindar sejauh mungkin dari pria tampan berambut jingga itu. Pesonanya memang mematikan, Rukia mengakui Ichigo adalah pria yang sangat tampan. Terlebih lagi, pria itu hampir mempunyai segalanya. Pasti banyak wanita yang rela mengantri demi menarik perhatiannya.

Sayang, Rukia tidak tertarik dengan pria sempurna. Menurutnya, pria itu adalah gambaran dari masa lalu dan rasa benci yang sudah lama Rukia pendam.

"Perbincangan ini akan semakin panjang jika aku tidak pergi dari sini…" Rukia berusaha melangkah menuju pintu, dia ingin segera keluar dari tempat itu. Jauh dari pandangan tajam seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, sampai lengannya kembali tertahan.

"Lepaskan tanganku."

Rukia tidak meminta Ichigo melepaskan tangannya—tidak—dia memerintah pria itu untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu kenapa aku bertindak seperti ini, Rukia. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum kau meminta maaf kepadaku atas sikap tidak sopanmu kemarin," kata Ichigo.

Rukia tidak goyah diintimidasi oleh pria tinggi itu. Dengan berani kepalanya mendongak, menantang Ichigo dengan kilauan matanya.

" _Let me clear these things, okay_? _First_ , insiden tabrakan kemarin itu adalah kesalahanmu, bukan salahku. _Second of all_ , orang yang seharusnya menerima permintaan maaf adalah aku, bukan kau. _And last but not least_ , tindakanmu memberiku uang adalah bentuk penghinaan untukku."

Wow… Rukia benar-benar memukau Ichigo. Keberanian gadis itu patut diacungi jempol. Rukia tidak takut untuk menjabarkan berbagai alasan mengapa dirinya tidak pantas meminta maaf. Bahkan secara tidak langsung dia ingin Ichigolah yang meminta maaf.

Keyakinan sekuat baja itu—Rukia mengingatkan Ichigo akan seseorang yang dulu pernah dikenalnya. Dulu, Ayahnya pernah memperkenalkan Ichigo dengan salah satu rekan bisnisnya. Orang yang telah membantu usaha keluarganya berkembang pesat.

Tanpa sadar, seringai yang tadi Ichigo layangkan berubah menjadi senyuman lebar. Dia tidak ingin kalah dari gadis ini. Dia harus menaklukkan gadis ini. Secepatnya.

"Aku tidak merasa menghinamu dengan memberikan bantuan. Justru penolakanmu secara terang-terangan itulah yang tidak sopan," serang Ichigo.

Dahi Rukia mengerut semakin tajam. Dia sangat membenci perdebatan yang sudah pasti tidak akan selesai jika kedua belah pihak tidak ada yang mau disalahkan. Rukia merasa dia berada di pihak yang benar, dan dia juga tidak ingin meminta ganti rugi dari Ichigo. Tapi kenapa, pria jingga itu selalu mempermasalahkannya. Selalu membuatnya ingin sekali menghajar mati-matian pria itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini karena kau adalah sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnis Ashido- _san_. Apa boleh buat…"

Rukia menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan dengan berat. Sepertinya dia harus melakukan ini. Masalah di antara mereka tidak akan selesai jika Rukia tidak menegaskan sesuatu kepada Ichigo.

" _I really hate people like you_. Aku sering bertemu dengan tipe pria sepertimu. Pria arogan, seenaknya, dan terlalu percaya diri bahwa mereka tidak akan ditolak oleh gadis manapun. _Let me tell you something_ , Kurosaki Ichigo—diluar dari kerjasama bisnis antara kau dengan atasanku, aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu! Aku akan menganggap kecelakaan kemarin adalah murni kelalaian kita berdua, dan aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang seenaknya saja menyudutkanku untuk meminta maaf."

Seringai di wajah Ichigo memudar ketika mendengar pernyataan Rukia secara terang-terangan di depan mukanya. Cahaya yang berpendar dalam mata Rukia memancarkan penuh kilau, menyiratkan makna bahwa dia serius dengan ucapannya.

Patut dipuji … gadis yang sangat menggoda. Yang tidak Rukia tahu, sekali Ichigo mengincar sesuatu, dia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya sampai dapat.

"Aku sudah tahu dari sikapmu selama ini, Rukia." Ichigo mendengus santai. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang-lebar denganku. Aku bukan pria bodoh."

"Oh? Kupikir aku harus melakukannya karena tindakanmu jauh melebihi orang idiot."

Sekali lagi, Rukia kembali memukaunya. Apa gadis ini sengaja memancing amarahnya?

"Sayang sekali, mulutmu tidak semanis wajahmu, Rukia."

Rukia memutar matanya bosan. Akhirnya dengan kasar, ditepisnya tangan Ichigo dari lengannya. Tangannya ingin segera membuka pintu dan segera keluar dari tempat itu.

"Ah ya!" Rukia teringat sesuatu. "Tolong Anda baca baik-baik berkas yang sudah kuantar dengan penuh rasa penyesalan dan pengorbanan yang besar, Kurosaki- _san_." Dengan cepat Rukia meraih kunci pintu dan membuka pintu besar itu.

Dengan santai Ichigo mengambil telepon untuk menghubungi seseorang. Setelah dua kali bunyi panggilan tersambung. "Hei, Kanou."

Rukia menoleh. Bingung dengan tindakan tiba-tiba pria itu. Apakah Ichigo sengaja menelpon Ashido untuk melaporkan sikap tidak sopan Rukia?

"Ya, aku sudah mendapatkannya. Aku akan langsung menandatangi berkas itu dan menyuruh Rukia memberikannya langsung kepadamu hari ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk memulai kerjasama kita," sambung Ichigo. Matanya tidak lepas menatap Rukia yang memandangnya heran.

Setelah menutup telepon, Ichigo membuka berkas beramplop cokelat tersebut dan tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu dia langsung menandatanganinya. Tidak ada satu keraguan pun untuknya bekerja sama dengan Ashido Corp. Ichigo tahu Ashido adalah salah satu CEO handal yang mampu diandalkan.

Setelah selesai, Ichigo kembali memasukkan berkas ke dalam amplop. Ichigo menghampiri Rukia dan menyerahkan kembali berkasnya. "Berikan ini kepada Kanou."

Rukia menatap pria itu bingung. Perubahan yang sangat drastis. Namun, setidaknya Ichigo tidak mengungkit masalah mereka berdua. "Terima kasih atas waktu yang Anda berikan, Kurosaki- _san_. Saya permisi."

Rukia hendak pergi sebelum untuk yang ketiga kalinya langkah kakinya terhenti. Kali ini Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya. Begitu dekat sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

" _Let me tell you something_ , Rukia. Ketika kau menyerahkan berkas itu kepada Kanou. Kau dan aku akan terus berhubungan, dan aku akan terus mengganggumu sampai kau menyerah kepadaku," seringainya kembali muncul di wajah tampannya.

Pria itu sedikit berhasil membuat Rukia tersudut. Aura yang sangat menyeramkan, juga mengintimidasi. Namun, dia tidak boleh kalah.

" _I think_ , _that's never gonna happen_ , Kurosaki- _san_." Rukia membalas.

Ichigo menjawabnya dengan kecupan singkat yang manis di bibir Rukia. Ciuman itu berbeda dengan yang pertama kali Rukia rasakan. Ichigo menyentuhnya dengan sedikit lembut. Ciuman yang mampu meluluhkan hati siapapun.

" _We will see, little queen_ … "

Dengan sopan, Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia. Menuntun gadis itu untuk kembali. Dalam hati bersenandung senang ketika melihat sedikit reaksi aneh dari gadis itu. Ini adalah permainannya dan Ichigo akan memenangkannya dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued…**

.

.

.

.

.

Hufth! Akhirnya chapter 2 rilis! Chapter ini panjang loh *lirik Icchy nee* dan Ichigo sudah memulai aksinya #smirk Dan jujur bikin adegan yang hot itu susah~ Jadi aku serahkan kepada pakarnya *lirik lagi Icchy nee* XD Hope you guys like it! Dan ada pesan dari Searaki Icchy nee~

 **A little note :**

Halo semuanya… :D

Pertama-tama, terima kasih untuk para readers yang bersedia membaca dan memberikan review. Tak cium satu-satu nih *Cup!* xD

Kedua, saya nekat ngajak Morning-san lho aslinya. Dikirain bakal ditolak, tapi ternyata dia mau. Karena saking bahagianya, saya sempet bingung mau mulai cerita awalnya kyk gimana. Hahaha…

Well, enjoy this story yah… seperti saya yang enjoy memikirkan idenya (ngetiknya sih ga) xD

Untuk yg ngasih review non-login, Icchy yg balas :D

 **Ichigo** : Makasih reviewnya :D sudah diupdate nih, misterinya akan dibuka sedikit demi sedikit :D

 **uzumakisanti** : makasih reviewnya :D waduh, bisa deg2an gitu, hahaha… sudah diupdate. Meskipun ga bisa janji update kilat ^^

 **darries** : makasih reviewnya :D Ichigo memang lebih hot kalo rada posesif ya *mesum mode* xD Hubungan Ashido ama Rukia nanti dikasih tau kok di chap depan dan Ichigo memang kyknya punya hobi suka ngunci pintu pas ada Rukia #plak =))

 **Ayuu** : makasih reviewnya :D waah, awas ngeces pas bacanya *plak!* sudah diupdate nih

 **ella mabby chan** : makasih reviewnya :D Iya, ini rate M lho dan Ichi agak badboy disini xD Hahaha, coba kamu bayangin aja Jepang sama New York di gabungin di Fic ini #plak! Haha, biar kondisinya sesuai sama alur cerita sih ^^

 **tiwie okaza** : makasih reviewnya :D tombol nextnya sudah bisa nih, tapi baru sampai 2 xD

 **fuuchi** : makasih reviewnya :D sudah diupdate~ hope u enjoy this fic yah ^^

 **Guest 1** : makasih reviewnya :D Ichigo emang bad disini #plak xD

 **Guest 2** : makasih reviewnya :D Kyknya saya memberikan pengaruh buruk buat Morning-san yah karena buat fic rate M, hahaha. Untuk masa lalu Rukia nanti akan dibuka seiring berjalannya cerita ^^

 **Dayana Mendoza** : makasih reviewnya :D waduh… ide memang mainstream dan banyak banget Fic dengan ide seperti fic ini. Tapi menurut saya tergantung bagaimana authornya membuat cerita dengan ide pasaran bisa tetap enak untuk dibaca. ^^ Tapi, apa boleh buat, saya sebenarnya suka dengan cerita macam tipe begini sih. Kalau km tidak suka, gpp kok. That's your choice :) Makasih karena sudah berkenan mampir yah

 **anggi** : makasih reviewnya :D sudah diupdate ^^

 **rukichigo** : makasih reviewnya :D sudah diupdate dan sudah dibanyakin wordnya (sedikit) kok ^^ Diusahakan update asap kok, selama tidak ada halangan. Enjoy yah :D

 _Last but not least, Enjoy chap 2 and tell me what you guys thing, okay?_ :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Collaboration story**

 **.**

 **_Bet On You_**

 **.**

 **Present to you by:**

 **Searaki Icchy**

 **Morning Eagle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

 **Warning :: AU, OOC, Misstypos, Mature Contents for the next chapters**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

"Ini berkas dokumen titipan dari Kurosaki- _san_."

Rukia menaruh map biru yang berisi amplop cokelat ke meja Ashido. Tubuhnya masih merasakan ketegangan, akibat berada terlalu lama di gedung Kurosaki bersama pimpinan arogan berambut jingga. Sekuat tenaga Rukia berusaha menarik raut wajahnya yang masih mengerut berkat perseteruannya dengan sang rekan bisnis atasannya.

Ancaman Ichigo pada saat terakhir tadi benar-benar membuat semangatnya menciut. Pria itu akan mengganggunya sampai Rukia menyerah. Ancaman yang mungkin akan terjadi secepatnya tanpa bisa Rukia cegah. Bahkan dalam perjalanan pulang, Rukia hampir kepikiran untuk mengganti pekerjaan.

 _Tidak_! Mengganti pekerjaan adalah tindakan pengecut dan Rukia tidak akan mengakui hal itu. Ancaman Ichigo tidaklah berarti, jika Rukia tetap mempertahankan aura permusuhan yang selalu dia keluarkan setiap kali dekat dengan pria itu.

Ashido tersenyum puas saat melihat tanda tangan Ichigo yang tertera di dalam kertas. Dengan itu janji kerja sama di antara mereka sudah tersegel.

" _Thank you for your hard work_ , Rukia."

Ashido menatap lurus gadis di depannya. Menilai setiap gerak-gerik Rukia. Ada yang berbeda dengan gadis itu setelah kembali dari gedung Kurosaki. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu terjadi antara Rukia dan Ichigo? Ashido ingin mengetahuinya.

" _Is there something wrong_?" tanya Ashido. "Kau tidak seperti biasanya."

Rukia tersentak mendengar penuturan Ashido. Suara pria itu terdengar khawatir melihat keadaan Rukia sekarang. Mungkinkah pria itu menyadari raut wajahnya yang berbeda? Rukia tidak ingin menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi dengannya dan Ichigo, dia merasa Ashido tidak perlu tahu tentang masalah itu. Perselisihan itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan urusan kontrak kerja.

"Aku hanya merasa lelah, Kanou." Rukia menjawab. "Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Dari tatapan mata pria itu, jelas Ashido tidak mempercayai alasan Rukia. Pria itu sudah lama mengenal Rukia dan gerak-gerik yang biasa gadis itu keluarkan. Biasanya Rukia tidak pernah terlihat lelah, meskipun saat itu dia harus mengerjakan pekerjaan dadakan yang menuntut untuk diselesaikan cepat. Gadis itu terkenal sebagai perempuan tahan banting yang selalu mengerjakan setiap pekerjaannya tanpa mengeluh.

Saat ini, Rukia jauh terlihat dari kata lelah. Sinar ungu yang terpancar menyiratkan makna bahwa gadis itu sedang gundah. Entah disebabkan karena apa, Ashido tidak tahu.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Kau bisa cerita kepadaku," kata Ashido perhatian.

Rukia membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa, Kanou. Tenang saja, aku akan kembali seperti semula besok."

Tidak ingin Ashido tahu tentang kondisi hatinya sekarang, Rukia memutuskan untuk beranjak keluar. Sepertinya dia butuh pulang ke apartemen dan mengistirahatkan tubuh dan hatinya.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang kau butuhkan, aku pamit pulang dulu. Sampai besok, Kanou."

Ashido hanya menatap punggung Rukia yang menghilang dari balik pintu. Yakin bahwa sesuatu terjadi kepada Rukia. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, menertawai tingkah gadis itu.

Tenang apanya? Rukia malah semakin membuatnya khawatir karena jelas-jelas secara tidak sadar gadis itu memanggilnya dengan nama depan.

" _You are a terrible liar_ , Rukia…"

 _Kau sudah tidak pernah memanggilku dengan nama depan sejak kita berpisah…_

.

.

.

Minggu pagi, ketika Rukia melepaskan penat dengan memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Sang Paman sudah sembuh dari demam, terlihat sedang menikmati membaca koran yang datang pagi ini dengan segelas kopi hitam buatan Rukia. Membiarkan keponakan tersayangnya membereskan rumah.

Tiga hari telah berlalu, perlahan Rukia mulai melupakan sosok tampan Sang pria berambut jingga yang menuntut permintaan maaf. Rukia akan melupakan setiap kepingan memikat yang hampir saja menyesatkan jiwanya. Dia tidak menyukai pria itu dan tidak akan pernah sudi menerima kekalahan.

Bunyi gesekan tutup panci menandakan bahwa bubur buatannya telah matang, dan Rukia mulai menyiapkan mangkuk untuk menaruhnya. Perlahan tangannya menyendok bubur itu ke mangkuk yang lebih kecil, menyediakan dua porsi untuk dirinya dan Sang Paman.

"Kisuke, sarapan sudah siap." Rukia berteriak pelan memanggil pamannya. Dengan cekatan tangannya mengangkat nampan berupa sarapan mereka dan menaruhnya dengan rapi di meja makan.

"Wah … kau memang tahu benar makanan kesukaanku, Rukia." Urahara Kisuke menatap senang makanan yang sudah tersaji di depan matanya. Dengan mantap dia menarik bangku dan duduk untuk makan.

Setelah mengucapkan doa selamat makan, mereka berdua menyantap bubur hangat sambil bercakap-cakap tentang kegiatan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan hari ini. Kisuke menyarankan agar mereka pergi berbelanja nanti siang, karena sebentar lagi pergantian musim akan tiba. Sedangkan Rukia sebenarnya lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di rumah untuk bersantai. Rasanya sudah lama tidak bermalas-malasan karena tuntutan pekerjaannya.

"Ayolah, Rukia. Sudah lama kita tidak pergi berdua, kan? Aku juga harus membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk kebutuhan barku," kata Kisuke.

Walau terlihat seperti orang malas yang tidak punya pekerjaan, sebenarnya Urahara Kisuke mendirikan beberapa bar dan klub malam elit di Karakura. Di balik topeng cengiran idiotnya, banyak yang mengajak Kisuke untuk bekerja sama karena kepintarannya dalam mengatur uang. Pria separuh baya itu diberkati oleh intuisi yang kuat sehingga membuatnya menjadi seorang jenius dalam menghasilkan uang. Mungkin hal itu juga karena pengalamannya ketika melalang buana keluar negeri. Menjelajahi Negara baru merupakan hobi Kisuke dan tentu saja semasa muda dia habiskan untuk mengelilingi hampir separuh dunia.

Kalau saja saat itu Kisuke tidak mendengar berita tentang apa yang menimpa sang adik dan suaminya, Kisuke mungkin masih berada di luar negeri menikmati keindahan dunia baru.

Dan mungkin juga … dia tidak akan pernah mengenal keponakan yang akan menjadi orang yang Kisuke sayangi seumur hidupnya.

"Baiklah. Kita akan pergi sebelum jam makan siang, bagaimana?" saran Rukia.

Kisuke menggangguk setuju. " _Deal_!"

Rukia tertawa ketika Kisuke menceritakan salah satu gurauan dari klub malamnya, saat itu terdengar bunyi bel pintu. Ada seseorang di depan pintu apartemen mereka. Kisuke beranjak dari bangku untuk membukakan pintu, melihat siapa yang datang pagi-pagi buta di hari libur. Dan kedua matanya menatap heran. Rukia sudah pasti tidak menyukai kedatangan mereka.

.

.

.

Betapa terkejutnya Rukia ketika melihat rupa seseorang yang datang. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat sosok pria setengah baya yang saat ini tengah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi apapun. Sebuah tatapan sama yang sudah pernah Rukia lihat 10 tahun lalu, beberapa hari setelah kematian orangtuanya.

Sosok itu masih terlihat menakutkan di matanya. Aura dingin yang selalu terasa setiap kali mereka berhadapan, meskipun Rukia hanya bertemu satu kali saat itu. Sepuluh tahun tidak mengubah pandangan dingin itu, dan Rukia sama sekali tidak berharap pandangan itu akan berubah. Yah, mereka berasal dari darah yang sama.

Wajah yang mengingatkan Rukia pada sosok ayahnya. Dikurangi kerutan di wajah, serupa dengan baju yang dicengkram Rukia kuat-kuat oleh kedua tangannya.

"Ada urusan apa kalian datang kemari?" Rukia tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Apalagi dengan orang yang tidak disukainya.

Muncul seorang pria lagi dengan membawa sebuah koper hitam. Sepertinya Kisuke sudah mempersilakan mereka berdua masuk, karena mereka langsung menuju sofa besar yang berada di seberang meja makan. Rukia hanya bisa mengamati langkah mereka, masih terkejut karena sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Pria yang membawa koper tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah berkas dokumen dari dalam tas. Setelah meminta persetujuan dari pria yang merupakan atasan yang sudah lama dia layani, pria itu mulai berbicara tentang maksud kedatangan mereka.

"Pertama-tama, izinkan saya untuk menjelaskan maksud kedatangan kami kemari, Nona Rukia. Saya adalah Tsukishima, pengacara keluarga Kuchiki sekaligus asisten pribadi Tuan Soujun." Pria yang membawa koper berambut hitam itu memperkenalkan diri. Membungkuk hormat kepada Rukia.

"Jelaskan sesingkat mungkin," seru Rukia ketus. "Aku pastikan apapun yang akan kau katakan tidak ada pengaruhnya buatku."

Tsukishima hanya tersenyum mengerti. Tentu dia tahu reaksi yang Rukia keluarkan, tidak jauh berbeda dengan 10 tahun lalu. "Baiklah, Nona Rukia. Aku akan langsung masuk ke inti utamanya saja. Atas perintah dari para tetua, bahwa kami menerima Anda—Nona Rukia—sebagai keluarga inti dari Klan Kuchiki."

Bukan berita yang ingin Rukia dengar. Tidak, mendengar itu malah membuat Rukia semakin marah. Menerimanya sebagai Kuchiki?

 _Persetan_! Rukia bahkan tidak memintanya!

Permintaan sepihak itu benar-benar diluar dugaan. Rukia tidak menginginkan hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan keluarga mendiang ayahnya itu.

Rukia sudah tidak mengakui nama itu setelah apa yang sudah mereka lakukan terhadap ibunya.

"Aku menolak," ucap Rukia tegas. "Aku tidak berminat untuk bergabung dalam keluarga Kuchiki. Kalian sudah kehilangan kesempatan itu."

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang kau putuskan sendiri, Rukia." Kuchiki Soujun yang sedari tadi hanya diam sekarang mulai angkat bicara. "Kami tidak datang kemari sejak dulu karena permintaan pamanmu. Dia meminta kami datang setelah kau siap untuk bergabung, dan sekarang sudah waktunya bagi dirimu untuk kembali ke duniamu yang sebenarnya."

Rukia tertegun mendengar pengakuan itu, tanpa sadar dia langsung menoleh ke arah Kisuke. Menatap pamannya tidak percaya. Rukia tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran pamannya, tapi seharusnya pria itu tahu bagaimana reaksi Rukia mengenai hal ini.

Sekuat tenaga Rukia mencoba tenang, berusaha menerima semua berita itu dengan kepala dingin. Tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia jika menyangkut tentang Kuchiki.

Percuma dia menjadi Keluarga Kuchiki, itu tidak akan mengembalikan kedua orang tuanya.

Rukia sudah bersumpah bahwa dia akan menjadi orang hebat tanpa bantuan Kuchiki. Dia tidak akan tunduk disuguhi ketenaran sesat itu.

"Aku tidak peduli jika semua itu keputusan orang lain atau bukan. Aku tidak akan menjadi Kuchiki bahkan tidak di batu nisanku nanti!"

 _Kau yang sudah menghina anakmu karena menikah dengan wanita yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Kau yang sudah menelantarkanku, cucumu sendiri. Dan kaulah yang sudah membuat mereka mati karena harga dirimu yang tinggi itu! Dimana kau ketika aku butuh kehadiranmu 10 tahun yang lalu?!_

Seluruh pikiran mulai berkecamuk di dalam diri Rukia. Sudah terlalu lama baginya menahan semua amarah dan kesedihan. Sejak kepergian orangtuanya, Rukia selalu berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Menjalani hidup seperti layaknya manusia lainnya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia adalah anak yang lahir di antara pertentangan keluarga.

Rukia tidak menyalahkan Kuchiki Byakuya—ayahnya—yang merupakan seorang penerus perusahaan ternama Kuchiki yang terkenal hampir di seluruh dunia, sudah jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis yatim-piatu yang berprofesi sebagai pelayan restoran biasa.

 _Well_ , Rukia tidak akan berada di dunia jika mereka tidak bersama…

Kisuke hanya menatap prihatin punggung Rukia. Gadis itu memang bersikap tegar, namun pria itu tahu. Rukia sebenarnya hanya terlihat kuat saja.

Dengan tenang, ditepuknya bahu Rukia. Mencoba menenangkan keponakannya itu. "Tenanglah, Rukia. Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kau menerima permintaan mereka. Setidaknya mereka sudah tidak merendahkan dirimu. Kau adalah anak sah dari Byakuya dan adikku—Hisana—dan aku ingin melihatmu bahagia melebihi siapapun."

Bagi Rukia, kata-kata Kisuke malah menyakiti hatinya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar penuturan itu keluar dari mulut pamannya.

"Kenapa kau malah mendukung Keluarga Kuchiki, Kisuke?" tanya Rukia geram. "Jangan bilang kalau Kuchiki menyogokmu dengan uang! Jangan merusak kepercayaanku!"

Tidak tahan berada di antara para pria itu, Rukia memutuskan untuk kabur dari sana. Jika dia berlama-lama tinggal di sana, dia takut akan melakukan hal yang nanti disesalinya.

.

.

.

Kisuke hanya bisa pasrah. Ini pertama kalinya Rukia meninggikan suara kepadanya. Keponakannya itu terkenal jarang mengeluarkan emosi. Mungkin itu juga karena kesalahan Kisuke sendiri, seharusnya dia tidak perlu menyiram bensin di dalam api yang sudah terbakar. Pria itu tahu bagaimana skeptisnya Rukia terhadap Keluarga Kuchiki.

"Maafkan sikap Rukia, tuan-tuan. Tentunya kalian sudah mengira bahwa dia akan marah seperti tadi, kan?" timpal Kisuke mencairkan suasana.

Tsukishima hanya tersenyum mengerti. "Tidak ada masalah Urahara- _san_. Rukia tidak berubah sejak 10 tahun yang lalu," katanya ramah.

Kisuke tertawa pelan, lalu dia melirik pemimpin Kuchiki saat ini. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ketegangan apapun, selain memandang pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat. Rukia lari dari apa yang berusaha menariknya kembali pada identitas aslinya. "Lalu, apa kau masih berminat untuk mengakui Rukia sebagai salah satu dari Kuchiki?"

Kuchiki Soujun hanya menghela napas berat, terdengar lelah dengan semua yang terjadi. "Keputusan para tetua Kuchiki tidak bisa diganggu-gugat, sekalipun itu olehku—Sang Kepala Keluarga."

Kisuke mendengus lucu. Prinsip dan harga diri—dua hal yang selalu dipegang teguh oleh seluruh Klan Kuchiki. Ironisnya, dua hal itu terlihat jelas dalam diri Rukia. Fakta yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka berbagi gen.

"Biar aku saja yang membujuk Rukia." Kisuke mulai menjelaskan. "Setidaknya dia lebih percaya padaku daripada kau."

Soujun menatap pria itu curiga. "Apa untungnya kau membantu kami, Urahara Kisuke?"

"Jangan salah sangka dulu. Aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatanmu dulu, Kuchiki- _san_. Namun, Rukia berhak menerima haknya sebagai pewaris dari Byakuya. Tentunya kau tidak lupa perjanjianmu dengan Byakuya, kan? Kau akan memberikan semua harta yang Byakuya kumpulkan untuk keluarganya. Saat ini, satu-satunya keluarga Byakuya yang masih hidup adalah Rukia. Aku akan memastikan bahwa Rukia menerimanya."

Soujun menatap tajam Kisuke. Ternyata seperti rumor yang beredar, pria di hadapannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Dibalik kesederhanaannya, Urahara Kisuke ternyata menyimpan wibawa yang kuat. Tidak heran mengapa dia bisa sukses secepat ini. Ternyata Kisuke membesarkan Rukia dengan benar.

"Baiklah. Aku serahkan masalah Rukia kepadamu, Urahara Kisuke. Walau enggan, aku sudah berjanji dengan mendiang anakku dan aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku sendiri."

Sebuah kata-kata terakhir sebelum akhirnya mereka keluar dari apartemen.

.

.

.

Rukia berusaha menenangkan diri dengan berlari mengitari taman apartemennya. Setelah mendengar keputusan sepihak yang hampir membuatnya meledak. Sepuluh tahun ternyata tidak mengubah Kuchiki Soujun menjadi pria ramah. Tidak, setelah kematian anaknya pria itu semakin menutup emosinya. Bahkan kepada cucunya sendiri.

Rukia tidak pernah mengira pria itu akan menemuinya lagi, menyuruhnya untuk kembali. Jika Rukia setuju, dia akan menjadi anggota Kuchiki yang sah.

 _Persetan_! Rukia tidak akan pernah mau menerimanya. Rukia telah bersumpah di depan makam kedua orangtuanya bahwa dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan keluarga Kuchiki, dan tidak sudi menjadi salah satunya.

 _Tidak akan kubiarkan dia mengganggu hidupku sekarang_ , batin Rukia berteriak. Berusaha menekan segala amarah yang sudah susah payah dia pendam.

Seharusnya sekarang Rukia bisa menikmati hari berbelanja bersama Kisuke. Namun, berkat kunjungan Kuchiki hari ini semua _mood_ -nya langsung surut. Bahkan melarikan diri sementara tidak mengurangi kemarahan Rukia.

"Sial…" Rukia hanya bisa merutuki diri. Memaki kendali dirinya yang lemah jika menyangkut soal Kuchiki.

Rukia—yang terkenal sebagai salah satu wanita tanpa ekspresi di perusahaan.

Setelah merasa dirinya mulai tenang, Rukia berpikir untuk mampir sebentar ke kedai kopi yang terletak tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Segelas _machiatto_ hangat sepertinya bukan ide buruk. Mungkin Rukia juga harus membelikan satu untuk Kisuke. Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah bersikap tidak sopan.

Rukia memperhatikan sekitar ruangan ketika menunggu pesanan. Sampai kedua matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Kurosaki Ichigo bersama seorang wanita yang Rukia tahu dia adalah Riruka.

Suasana hatinya kembali buruk.

Sedang apa mereka berdua berada di dekat sini?

Memang Rukia tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Dia hanya bisa meratapi bahwa ternyata dunia terlalu sempit. Sampai-sampai Rukia harus bertemu dengan orang yang masuk dalam daftar 'paling tidak ingin dilihat' setelah keluarga Kuchiki.

Kurosaki Ichigo—bersama dengan tunangannya yang menyebalkan itu.

Rukia berharap Ichigo tidak menyadari kehadirannya, namun terlambat. Pria berambut jingga itu menyadari tatapan yang Rukia berikan. Pria itu melihatnya. Terkejut ketika melihat Rukia, yang saat ini terlihat tidak seperti yang biasa Ichigo lihat—wajah tanpa _make-up_ dan rambut yang digerai berantakan bersama dengan baju kaos putih pudar dengan celana _training_ hitam kebesaran.

Maklum saja, mereka tidak pernah bertemu di luar jam kerja.

Kesal karena ketahuan, Rukia hanya bisa bersikap angkuh. Menatap dengan ketidaksukaan yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. Tapi, tindakannya itu malah terlihat lucu di mata Ichigo.

Mereka saling menatap, tidak peduli dengan sekitar mereka. Ichigo tidak peduli dengan celotehan Riruka tentang rencana kegiatan berbelanjanya di Milan dan Rukia tidak peduli dengan barista yang sudah menaruh pesanannya di _counter_ meja.

Sorot mata itu menyiratkan kata-kata.

 _You are looking at me, sweetheart_. Ichigo menyeringai senang.

 _Aku melihatmu bukan karena ingin, bodoh!_ Rukia mengerutkan keningnya tidak terima.

 _Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau masih menatapku sekarang?_ Goda Ichigo lagi.

 _You can call that as unfortunate incident, okay?_

Tidak ingin terlihat bodoh lebih lama lagi, Rukia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kontak mata dan bersiap untuk keluar setelah mengambil pesanannya.

Hanya saja langkahnya kembali terhenti. Rukia melihat Si Tunangan Pemarah itu mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, membiarkan rambut _maroon_ -nya tergerai ke belakang kursi. Kuchiki Riruka menyadari atmosfer di sekitarnya berubah kelam.

Riruka menyadari bahwa tatapan Ichigo tidak ditujukan untuknya. Gadis itu berbalik dan menangkap sosok Rukia dengan raut tidak senang. Matanya terbelalak, layaknya hyena yang menemukan mangsa utama.

"Kau! Yang waktu itu di kantor Ichigo!" dengan kesal Riruka menunjuk Rukia. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Dan kau sengaja menatap tunanganku secara terang-terangan!" tuduhnya.

Rukia menggerutu pelan. Kenapa setiap kali dia bertemu Ichigo—dan juga Riruka—pasti selalu berujung bencana?

Tidak ingin dirinya menjadi tontonan orang-orang di sana, Rukia berusaha untuk keluar segera. Dia tidak peduli apa yang akan dikatakan Riruka tentang dirinya. Hari ini sudah cukup Rukia berurusan dengan orang-orang dari Kuchiki itu.

.

.

.

Tidak terima karena gadis itu dengan berani mengacuhkannya, Riruka akhirnya cemberut menatap Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengacuhkanku setiap kali kau bertemu dengan gadis rendahan itu, Ichigo? Apa dia sudah merayumu sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa melupakannya?!"

Ichigo mengacak rambut. Beginilah nona muda Kuchiki bila sudah mulai merajuk. Ichigo harus membujuk Riruka dengan semua keterampilan merayunya, agar gadis itu berhenti bersikap manja.

Ichigo sudah mengenal Riruka sejak mereka kuliah. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana sikap jelek itu ketika sedang ngambek.

Kadang Ichigo tidak habis pikir mengapa ayahnya menerima usulan dari pihak Kuchiki untuk menjadikan Riruka sebagai tunangannya. Padahal ayahnya tahu, siapa wanita yang Ichigo inginkan untuk menjadi calon istrinya.

Itu adalah impian masa mudanya. Impian yang dibangun Ichigo ketika sejak masih bocah—yang kandas 10 tahun lalu, karena gadis yang seharusnya menjadi tunangannya menghilang tanpa jejak. Memorinya mulai bergulir lagi, mengingat kisah musim panas yang terlihat samar-sama di dalam benaknya.

Ichigo tidak bisa mengingat lagi rupa gadis mungil itu—seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan topi bundarnya—tersenyum ketika sedang memetik bunga _daisy_ di perkarangan rumah Ichigo kala itu. Tidak menyadari bahwa kunjungan ramah-tamah keluarganya adalah menentukan masa depan mereka berdua.

Senyuman cerita itu menghilang, membawa kenangan akan cinta yang pertama kali Ichigo rasakan. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan perasaan yang meluap-luap, sampai rasanya ingin meledak karena hasratnya yang kuat.

Seperti ketika Ichigo bertemu dengan Rukia.

"Kau dengar aku tidak, Ichigo?" suara Riruka kembali menarik Ichigo ke dunia nyata.

Pria itu menatap lembut Riruka, mencoba memahami perasaan gadis di depannya. Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah _maroon_.

"Aku sarankan kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan gadis itu, Ichigo. Aku tahu dia adalah sekretaris pribadi Kanou. Tentunya kau tidak ingin jadi bahan omongan, kan?"

"Itu akan jadi masalah, Riruka. Karena aku akan terus bertemu dengan Rukia untuk urusan bisnis."

Riruka sangat kaget mendengar nama Rukia. Dia memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemilik nama itu, namun dia tahu dengan jelas siapa pemilik nama itu.

"Gadis itu bernama Rukia?" tanyanya, berharap salah dengar.

"Ada dengan Rukia?" Ichigo menatap bingung. Riruka begitu kaget saat mendengar nama Rukia.

Benar saja. Tidak ada lagi sorot merajuk, tergantikan oleh rasa khawatir. Ichigo tidak pernah melihat Riruka sepanik sekarang. Memang ada apa dengan Rukia?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ichigo menyentuh bahu Riruka.

"Ichigo, berjanjilah kepadaku. Kau tidak boleh terlibat dengan gadis itu. Siapapun pemilik nama Rukia adalah pembawa masalah besar!"

Ichigo semakin tidak mengerti. "Apa ada alasan kenapa kau menyebut Rukia sebagai masalah?"

Sebenarnya Riruka tidak ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Ichigo. Tapi dia tahu, percuma menyembunyikan hal yang jelas-jelas terlihat oleh pria itu. Riruka hanya bisa bilang, "Aku hanya tahu dari ibuku. Mendiang pamanku mempunyai hubungan gelap dengan wanita biasa. Para tetua tidak setuju dan memaksanya untuk berpisah, namun pamanku itu menolak dan memutuskan mengundurkan diri sebagai penerus Kuchiki karena wanitanya sedang mengandung. Mereka akhirnya menikah, namun karena tidak direstui akhirnya pamanku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah—memilih hidup sebagai rakyat biasa."

Ichigo menyimak dalam diam, memerhatikan setiap kali bibir tunangannya bergerak dan berkedut. Jelas ekspresi benci juga raut tidak paham terpatri pada wajah tirusnya. Riruka selalu membangun tameng kuat bagi siapapun yang berusaha mencampuri kehidupan pribadi-egois miliknya.

"Rukia adalah nama anak mereka, keberadaannya sengaja disembunyikan dari publik karena kami takut akan menjadi aib bagi keluarga," lanjut Riruka mendesah berat, kepalanya mulai terasa penat. "Aku tidak mengira akan bertemu dengan cucu yang tak diakui itu dalam keadaan seperti ini. 'Rambut hitam, mata ungu jernih seperti kristal, kulit putih susu, juga perawakan kecil seperti ibunya,' selalu dikatakan kakekku yang pernah melihat sosok cucu luarnya secara langsung. Tidak ada yang memiliki ciri-ciri bangsawan seperti itu, walaupun berada di Tokyo sekalipun, bukan? Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak awal?"

Rasanya seperti ada batu yang jatuh di kepala Ichigo. Tubuhnya terasa kaku mendengar berita mengejutkan itu. Keluarga Kuchiki yang tersohor itu ternyata menyimpan skandal masa lalu—dan juga harapan muda miliknya.

Ichigo tidak ingin berharap, tapi bolehkah dia berharap sekali lagi?

"Siapa paman yang kau maksud, Riruka?" tanya Ichigo. Tatapannya begitu tajam, meminta kepastian dari Riruka.

Riruka tidak berani menatap mata cokelat yang mengintimidasinya itu. Raut serius Ichigo jauh lebih menakutkan daripada kemarahan ibunya. Namun, Riruka tidak boleh membocorkan rahasia keluarga. Hanya keluarga inti yang tahu tentang hal itu.

"Maaf, Ichigo. Aku tidak bisa bicara lebih banyak lagi."

Biasanya Ichigo akan memaksa seseorang sampai dia menyerah. Tapi dia tidak akan melakukan cara itu kepada Riruka. Meski tidak mencintai gadis itu, Ichigo menyayangi Riruka seperti adiknya sendiri. Sambil tersenyum dibelainya rambut Riruka.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan memaksamu, Riruka," katanya lembut. "Ah ya, aku lupa ada pekerjaan yang harus selesai besok. Aku harus pergi ke kantor sebelum pulang. Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, Riruka."

Riruka tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Ichigo. Meski terdengar lembut, ada ketegasan nyata yang tidak bisa ditentang dari suara pria itu. Akhirnya, dengan pasrah Riruka menyetujuinya.

"Tolong kabari aku kalau kau sudah sampai di rumah, Ichigo?" pinta Riruka.

Ichigo mencium pipi Riruka sebelum akhirnya dia keluar, menghampiri **Lamborghini** hitamnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari kedai. Setelah menyalakan mesin dan mulai melaju, Ichigo menghubungi seseorang. Pikirannya kini terpaku pada satu kenyataan yang selama ini tidak pernah Ichigo duga akan datang sekarang. Hatinya bergemuruh senang. Permainan yang dia ciptakan membuahkan hasil mengejutkan.

"Hei, Renji," sapa Ichigo untuk suara di seberang ponselnya. "Aku ingin kau menyelidiki seseorang untukku."

Kepulan asap mengiringi mobil Ichigo menjauh. Melintasi langit yang mulai berubah redup. Hujan akan segera turun, bila matahari tertelan awan gelap yang sepekat kegelapan itu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued…**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Some notes:**

Ok! Ini Chapter 3! Permasalahan Rukia sudah terjawab dan konflik mulai terlihat di chapter ini. Semoga kalian menikmatinya dan review log-in akan aku balas siang atau malam ini ;) Terima kasih banyak untuk dukungan kalian yang melalui review ataupun membaca fic ini dari awal. ^^ Chapter 4 akan segera berlanjut~

 **Balas review non-login :**

 **Ayuu** : Makasih reviewnya :D Sudah dibuka tentang Kuchiki Riruka dan semuanya ^^

 **tiwie okaza** : Makasih reviewnya :D di akhir chap 2 Ichigo antar Rukia keluar kantor. Sudah di lanjut nih ^^

 **Ciel Strife** : Makasih reviewnya :D sudah dilanjut ^^

 **zircon** : Makasih reviewnya :D apakah bayanganmu sesuai dengan chapter 3? Hehehe… Sifat Ichigo disini hanya berlaku di dalam cerita novel aja, kalau dunia nyata memang beda cerita. Yang ada minta di lempar sepatu sama cewe2 xD #plak

 **uzumakisanti** : Makasih reviewnya :D sudah dilanjut ^^

 **kusumanvta** : Makasih reviewnya :D Sudah dilanjut, lumayan panjang kok chapternya ^^

 **Ella mabby chan** : Makasih reviewnya :D Ichigo memang suka 'ngelecehin' Rukia kyknya xD Hmmm… berhubung Ichigo ga kelainan seperti Gray, jadi kyknya ga akan mirip sama 50SOG ^^ #dihajar

 **fuuchi** : Makasih reviewnya :D Sudah dijelaskan tentang asal-usul Rukia ^^ Hmmm… gimana yah Rukia bisa suka sama Ichigo, silakan dinantikan yah xD

 **Crhzzz** : Makasih reviewnya :D yup Riruka saudaraan sama Rukia, sudah dijelaskan di chapter ini ^^ Hahaha, untuk org ketiga nanti muncul kok seiring berjalannya cerita ^^

 **Snow** : Makasih reviewnya :D Ichigo memang seneng main api #Plak! xD Sepertinya pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini, hehe ^^

 **rukichigo** : Makasih reviewnya :D semoga km masih penasaran sampai akhir cerita yah ^^ sudah diupdate meski ga di tanggal ultah Ichigo ^^

 **darries** : Makasih reviewnya :D sudah dijelasin hubungan Riruka-Rukia-Kuchiki disini ^^ permainannya belum selesai sampai akhir cerita xD

 **saradaya** : Makasih reviewnya :D Ichigo memang lebih hot begini yah xD #plak

 **uchiha li** : Makasih reviewnya :D Sudah dilanjut ^^

 _Enjoy chapter 3 and tell me what you guys think, okay? :D_


End file.
